Morsure
by Yuna-Maky
Summary: Imaginé vous deux hommes, l'un est votre meilleur ami que vous n'avez jamais vue, l'autre l'amour de votre vie. Puis vins le jours ou vous vous rendez compte que les deux ne font qu'un et qu'un lourd secret maléfique pèse dessus. L'amour sera-t-il plus fort que l'appelle du sang ? Ou la morsure vous subjuguera-t-elle avant ?
1. Morsure n1

Salut tout le monde. C'est ma première fanfiction sur le couple Belle/Edward. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens à dire que certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Stéphanie Meyer. Comme vous pourrez le voir les personnages sont dans une ville qui n'appartient pas au roman de la saga Twilight. Cette histoire a lieu en France. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira bonne morsure.

Yuna

**Morsure n°1**

Vous savez dans toutes les facs il y a toujours la pauvre fille mystérieuse et solitaire. Celle que personne ne connait mais dont le nom est connu de tous. Celle qui mange seule à la cantine et qu'on bouscule sans le savoir. Cette pauvre fille de 20 ans sans amis et sans ennemis. Celle dont on se moque pour mieux se vanter. Celle qui ne dit jamais rien quand on l'embête. Celle qui rêve toujours du prince charmant sans jamais le voir venir. Celle pour qui le monde se résume a elle-même sans pour autant avoir fait preuve une seule fois d'égocentrisme. Celle qui rêve mais qui ne voie jamais rien se réaliser. Et cette fille c'est moi, Isabella Swan mais appelez-moi Bella.

Ce jour fut comme chaque jour de chaque année. J'allais en cours, je passais par mon casier, prenais mes livres, m'asseyais dans ma salle de cours (avant même que le prof ne soit là) et attendais patiemment que ce dernier commence. Monsieur Armand entrait dans la salle et commençait son cours de SVT. Comme d'habitude les autres élèves de la classe n'écoutaient pas un mot de ce que racontait le prof. Après tout à quoi cela pouvait-il bien leur servir vu que leur avenir était déjà tout tracer : reprendre la boite de papa et continuer de gagner de l'argent à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. En effet dans la petite ville de Saint-Maur, qui se situe à environ 20 minutes de Paris, les gens étaient pour ainsi dire pleins aux as. Le respect de l'argent et la valeur de ce dernier étaient sans nul doute les dernières choses que parents apprenaient à leurs enfants. Les filles étaient toutes habillées de jeans Diesel et de tee-shirt Abercrombie sans oublier le très célèbre sac Longchamp.

Comme à l'habitué la journée passait très vite, la dernière sonnerie retentissait a peine que j'étais déjà dehors. Pour tout vous avouez je me passe grandement de la compagnie de ces personnes. Quinze minutes plus tard me voilà chez moi. Je filai dans ma chambre, lançai mon sac sur mon lit, retirai mes converses, enlevai mon blouson en cuir et allumai ma chaine-hi-fi. Retenti alors « A Town Called Hypocrisy « de Lost Prophets. L'une de mes chansons favorites. Elle colle si bien à cette ville d'hypocrites. Deux heures plus tard ma mère rentrait et nous passions à table. Nous parlions de tous et de rien. Une fois le repas fini je filai sur mon ordinateur et démarrai un jeu. En effet je suis accro aux jeux vidéo. Ringarde dans cette ville et au top du top en ligne. Une fois connecter il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour que mon meilleurs amis m'envoie un MP*. Je ne savais pas comment il nommait en réalité mais je le connaissais sous le nom du « Damné ». Certes il était un peu ridicule de considérer une personne rencontrée en ligne comme son meilleur ami surtout quand on ne connait même pas son vrai nom. En même temps pour moi les seuls gens qui ne m'avaient jamais parlé à part ma famille étaient ceux que je rencontrai sur ce jeu.

**Damné : Hey salut la petite princesse ! Quoi de neuf ?  
BLA: Salut ! Rien à part que tu m'as lâchement abandonné depuis 1 SEMAINE !****  
Damné : Je suis dsl BLA mais j'avais pu internet '  
BLA: C'est ça trouve toi des excuses****Nan je dec*. Alors ton déménagement c'est bien passé ?  
Damné : Bas écoute ça va. Le plus dure ca été de ne pouvoir joué et toi dans ta ville de tarés ?**

Damné était comme un confident. Il savait beaucoup de chose sur moi et l'inverse était vrai. Nous nous parlions tous les soirs. Il était mon seul ami. Bien évidement nous assurions un minimum nos arrières, il ne connaissait ni mon nom ni même le nom de la ville où j'habitai malgré tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire sur cette dernière. Les seules choses que nous connaissions l'un de l'autre étaient nos âges et nos dates de naissance.

**BLA: Bas écoute comme d'hab.* la routine. Et toi ta nouvelle ville ?  
Damné : Je ne sais pas encore. Demain je vais découvrir ma fac ^^****  
BLA: pauvre petit chat. Tu vas te faire manger.  
Damné : Mais ! C'est même pas vrai !****  
BLA: Genre ! Je suis sure que tu es du style je mords et après je cause.**

Un léger blanc s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Il était déjà minuit et j'avais cours le lendemain. Je dis donc bonne nuit à Damné et la réponse de ce dernier me laissa perplexe.

**Damné : Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ta phrase peut être vraie…  
BLA: Comment ça ?  
Damné : Laisse tombé. Bonne nuit princesse****A demain.  
BLA: A demain …**

J'éteignis mon ordinateur et alla directement me coucher. La phrase de « damné » me laissa plus que dubitative….. Il avait toujours eu le don pour laisser derrière lui un air de mystère.

Le lendemain à peine fus-je arrivée au lycée que la sonnerie retenti. Je m'installai en cours de math. Mr Chevalier commençait à peine nous expliquer comme dériver une intégrale d'une fonction non linéaire qu'une surveillante, Gaëlle, entra dans la classe et me demanda de la suivre dans le bureau du principal. Cette annonce avait remué la classe. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi j'étais convoqué et moi de même. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal …. Arrivée devant le bureau du principal je vis une bande de filles, toutes en mini-jupes et talons hauts, se plaquer contre les vitres du bureau et roucouler :

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais vous avez vu le nouveau ? s'écria l'une d'entre elle. Il est trop canon ! »

Ses copines sans cerveaux acquiescèrent toutes d'un gloussement. Gaël me fit entrer dans le bureau.

« Ah ! Mademoiselle Swan vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama .

_ Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur.

_ Le jeune homme que vous voyez à côté de moi est nouveau. Il se trouve que ce dernier assiste exactement au même cours que vous. Je voudrais donc que vous lui fassiez visiter le lycée et l'aidiez à rattraper les cours qu'il a loupés le semestre précédent.

_D'accord monsieur. »

Apparemment plus que ravi d'enterrer sa propre vie social, le nouveau se tourna vers moi et avec un grand sourire me dit en me tendant sa main :

« Salut moi c'est Edward et toi ? «

Je regardai quelques instant, ses cheveux étaient foncé et ébouriffés, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude réchauffèrent en moi une chaleur encore inconnue. Puis décrochant du mieux que je pus mes yeux des sien je regardai de nouveau sa mains perplexe, puis la serra car après tout qu'avais-je à perdre.

« Moi c'est Isabella mais appelle moi Bella. »

Nous quittâmes le bureau du principal. Je lui fis faire le tour de la fac puis vins l'heure de manger. Une fois assis à la cafétéria tout le monde nous regardai. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que pour la première fois depuis 2 ans je ne mangeais pas toute seule ou si parce que mon camarade avait comme un effet attractif sur les jeunes filles de l'assemblé. Certes Edward était plus tôt canon mais de quoi en faire tout un plat. Nous mangeâmes donc rapidement car l'ambiance était plus tôt oppressante. Le soir venu nous rentrâmes ensemble. C'est là que je lui fis comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui m'éviter s'il tenait à sa réputation. Je rajoutai même que Juliette s'emblais l'intéresser et qu'en devenant son ami il était sûr d'être entouré. Apres tout un garçon comme lui ne pouvait rêver que de ce genre de fille vue comment ces dernières bavaient sur lui. Mais à mon grand étonnement il n'approuvait pas mes paroles.

« Juliette c'est bien la nana qui m'as abordé en cours de BIO ?

_ Oui celle qui portait un short aussi petit ses seins. »

Edward parti alors dans un fou rire suite à ma remarque une fois calmé il me regarda avec un grand sourire.

_ Pas cool mais réaliste comme remarque. Mais très peu pour moi ce genre fille. Je déteste les mijaurées qui se croient toujours au-dessus des autres. Les reines des cauchemars je m'en passe. Donc si ça ne te dérange pas je préfèrerais rester avec toi. Me dit-il avec son plus beau sourire. »

Je ne le repoussai pas après tout c'est lui qui avait choisi …. Cependant une seule chose m'intrigua … il avait bien dit « reine des cauchemars ». Cette expression me semblait étrangement familière mais je ne sus dire pourquoi … Nous échangeâmes nos numéros et il me promit de m'envoyer un sms se soir.

Une fois arrivé chez moi je me connectai directement sur l'ordi sans prendre le temps de faire mes devoirs. Il fallait absolument que je parle a Damné.

**Damné : Salut Princesse quoi de neuf ?**

**BLA****: Tellement de choses me sont arrivées aujourd'hui !**

**Damné : Ah bon raconte-moi tout ! Il ne t'est rien arrivé de mal j'espère.**

Je lui racontai donc tous ce qui c'était passé.

**Damné : Ouf tu m'as fait peur. Je croyais que la reine des cauchemars t'avait encore emmerdé.**

Et c'est là que je compris ! C'était Damné qui utilisait cette expression. Sous le choc je ne répondis pas à Damné… une fois mes esprits repris et la tête remis sur les épaules. Après tout Damné n'était le seul à connaitre cette expression. Et puis cette fille portait si bien ce surnom que ça n'avait rien de choquant…. Je continuai de discuter avec ce dernier pendant bien deux heures. Je regardais de temps à autres mon portable espérant voir venir se sms qui, je le savais au fond de moi, n'arriverais jamais. Apres tout pourquoi un type comme Edward s'intéresserais-t-il a une fille comme moi. Il n'avait sans aucun doute pensé un seul de ses mots quand il m'avait affirmé préférer les filles comme moi. Il avait dit ça pour ne pas me blesser.

Sans comprendre pourquoi mon cœur se pinça. Allez Bella reprend toi me dis-je intérieurement. Tu ne vas te laisser aller pour un simple garçon ? Je ne pus aller plus loin dans mon introspection car mon portable vibra. C'était Edward !

**Hey salut Bella c'est Edward je voulais savoir à quel moment pourrait-on se voir pour fixer les cours particulier que tu dois me donner. Pourrait-on se voir après les cours demain ?**

Trop contente de recevoir un message d'Edward je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite. Apres tout il me proposait à moitié un rdv. Je me précipitai sur mon clavier courant demander de l'aide Damné. C'était un garçon après tout, il saurait lui comment répondre.

**BLA****: Damnés Help ! Edward m'a envoyer un sms et je ne sais comment lui répondre !**

**Damné : D'abord calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit pour que tu sois à tel point excitée ?**

**BLA****: Voilà ce qu'il m'écrit : « Hey salut Bella c'est Edward je voulais savoir à quel moment pourrait-on se voir pour fixer les cours particulier que tu dois me donner. Pourrait-on se voir après les cours demain ?» Qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ? Il est carrément entrain de me proposer un rdv !**

**Damné : BLA redescend trente seconde sur terre. Certes il te propose un rdv mais pas un rdv amoureux, il veut juste que vous fixiez une date pour les cours que tu dois lui donner.**

Sa réponse eue pour effet d'une douche froide. En effet …. J'étais parti trop loin dans mon rêves … Trop pleine d'orgueil je fis comme si je ne m'étais emballé et qu'il avait mal interprété mon message. Evidement il n'en crue pas un mot. Il me conseilla de lui proposer d'aller boire un verre après les cours, ce que je fis immédiatement. En attendant la réponse d'Edward, Damné m'envoya un message quelque peu étonnant …..

**Damné : N'oublie pas ****BLA****, les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'il s'emble être. Méfie-toi ****BLA**** … Je ne voudrais pas que quelque chose de mal t'arrive…**

Je ne sus que répondre à son message. La réponse d'Edward arriva enfin et je la partageai immédiatement avec Damné, ne tenant pas compte de son dernier MP. Apres tout Damné a toujours eu un coté protecteur envers moi, un peu comme un grand frère.

**BLA****: Il a accepté ! Je te fais des bisous Damné ! Il ne faudrait pas que j'arrive avec des cerne de trois jours demain bonne nuit !**

**Damné : Bonne nuit … et n'oublie pas ****BLA**** …dans ce monde se cachent des choses dont les gens n'ont pas conscience …. Fait attention.**

Je ne pus lui répondre car il se déconnecta tout de suite. Je m'endormis bercé par le doux visage d'Edward et par les propos intrigant de Damné…

Le lendemain soir arriva bien vite. Je n'avais pas vue Edward de la journée car ce dernier devait s'occuper de tout le blabla administratif et de ce fait il avait été exempté de cours. Lorsque je sorti de l'école une masse importante d'élèves c'étaient regroupés et jacassaient de plus belle. Je m'approchai pour voir la cause de cette excitation. Et là au beau milieu du parking de la fac se tenait une magnifique _Lamborghini reventon_ rouge. Et dedans se trouvait évidement Edward. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut il héla mon prénom et me dit de venir. Timidement et sous le regard inquisiteur des autres élèves je m'approchai de la voiture.

« Allez monte je t'emmène faire un tour avant d'aller boire un verre ! S'exclama Edward»

Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Vêtue d'une simple chemise noir entrouverte et d'un slim en jean noir il irradiait de beauté. On aurait dit un ange.

« N'est-ce pas un peu trop ostentatoire ? Dis-je timidement. »

Puis sans même me répondre il me tira dans la voiture et parti sur les chapeaux de roue en rigolant a pleine gorge. J'étais aussi crispé qu'un ballais. Edward allais cent fois trop vite ! Alors que je lui criai de ralentir ce dernier me regarda avec un sourire malicieux accéléré.

« Edward arrête on va mourir ! Criai-je morte de peur.

_ Mais non t'inquiète pas je gère ! Tout en me disant cela il se retourna vers moi. Il se lécha les lèvres et ses yeux s'allumèrent l'espace d'un instant d'une lumière fluorescente. Tout d'abord je voulus hurler. Il avait l'air d'un prédateur et dans le cas suivant ca proie s'était moi. Mais je me résonna bien vite en le voyant reprendre ca conduite normalement (enfin si roulet a plus de 200 km/h peut être appelé normal.). J'avais dut tout simplement rêver… un jeu de lumière…. sans aucun doute….

Bon bas voilà mon chapitre 1 est terminer j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Laisser moi vos avis qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais la critique est toujours bonne à prendre.

MP : Message Privé / Dec : Déconne / D'hab. : d'habitude.


	2. Morsure n2

**Morsure n°2**

Encore merci a mes premiers/premières lecteurs/lectrices. Merci pour vos commentaire ils me touche beaucoup et me sont constructif. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira =D

Yuna

_ Je t'en supplie Edward freine ! Criais-je le cœur battant la chamade.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne centaine de km que nous roulions. Je sentais mon sang taper contre mes tempes. Edward me lança un regard sur le coté de ses beaux yeux émeraudes. Son sourire se fit de plus en plus malicieux… On aurait presque dit un prédateur qui souriait à la vue de sa proie, se léchant les babines d'avance. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée j'avais l'impression d'être un gros steak qu'Edward s'apprêtait à dévorer. Et bizarrement l'idée ne me terrifiait pas, au contraire elle éveillait en moi un sentiment d'excitation. Une douce chaleur montait en moi. Mon cœur qui battait jusque-là de peur se mit à battre encore plus fort mais cette fois d'excitation. Tout d'un coup Edward freina brutalement et rangea la voiture sur le bord de la route… il sorti brutalement de la voiture et parti en courant dans la forêt.

Choqué d'avoir été ainsi délaissé sur le bord de la route je ne notai pas la surprenante vitesse de course de ce dernier. J'attendis environs 40 minutes dans la voiture. Ne revoyant pas Edward venir je décidai de rentrer à pied chez moi. Apres tout en suivant la route je pourrais toujours retrouver mon chemin. Déçu d'avoir été ainsi abandonné il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que mes larmes ne décident de tomber.

Alors que je marchais sur le bord de la route la pluie se mit à tomber. Craignant de tomber malade je décidai de couper par la forêt. Quel idée avais-je eu là …Il faisait presque nuit et le vent soufflais. J'avais froid et je dois bien l'admettre plus je m'avançais dans la forêt plus la peur grandissait en moi. Je maudissais intérieurement Edward de m'avoir joué un sale tour.

_ Edward je t'assure que si je mets la main sur toi je te tue !

Je continuai de vociférer et de jurer contre Edward pendant plusieurs minutes quand tout à coup un hurlement de loup se fit retentir. Quelques secondes plus tard une meute de loups géants m'avait entouré. Ils étaient tous recouvert d'un pelage gris comme l'hiver sauf l'un d'entre eux, sans doute le chef, qui avait un pelage argenté.

Mon cerveau n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser sur le fait que devant moi se trouvait sans nul doute des loups garou, créatures supposées imaginaires. Je sentais alors venir la fin de ma vie car après tout qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille frêle comme moi pouvait espérer contre une telle meute. Pour vous donner un ordre de taille le plus petit d'entre eux faisait deux fois ma taille.

Alors que celui qui s'emblait être le chef allait me sauter dessus un autre loup roux presque doré fit son apparition. Il mordit à la gorge le grand loup argenté. Ils s'écrasèrent tous deux un peu plus loin. C'est alors que commença une danse d'intimidation entre les deux loups. Ils grognaient, se donnaient des petits coups de dents. L'un comme l'autre ils se défiaient du regard. Puis le loup argenté fondit sur son adversaire. Ma vue n'étant assez aguerrie dans cette sombre foret je ne peux vous décrire le combat qui s'en suivit. Seule le dénouement me fut accécible. Le loup argenté partie en boitant, appelant sa meute d'un faible hurlement. Une fois éloigné je m'approchai timidement du loup doré. Ce dernier était affaiblie et blesser. J'examinai ses blessures, elles n'étaient pas profondes mais mieux valait les penser un minimum. Cependant mis à part des feuilles et des branches je n'avais rien d'autre. Alors que je réfléchissais à comment le soigné le loup parti. Je le suivis en essayant tant bien que mal de le persuader d'arrêter de marché. Cependant comme ce n'était qu'un animal sauvage il était logique qu'il ne me comprenne pas. Il se dirigeait vers une tanière noir mais sèche. Etrangement je n'avais pas peur. Il s'allongea tant bien que mal sur le seul et dans feulement de douleur il posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Le voyant ainsi souffrir je sorti de la grotte et partie en recherche de feuille. Quelques minutes plus tard je revins et lui pensa tant bien que mal ses plaies. Il grogna quand je m'attaquai à la plus sérieuse d'entre elles.

_ Détend toi je ne te veux aucun mal.

Il me répondit en poussant de son imposant museau.

_ Arrête de faire l'enfant et ne bouge plus. Le sermonnais-je bêtement.

Il se laissa faire par la suite après avoir émis un petit reniflement de dédains comme s'il m'avait compris. Une fois ses blessures pensées je le laissai se reposer tranquillement et alla m'assoir dans un coin de la caverne. Il s'endormit rapidement sans aucun doute épuisé.

Il faisait froid et humide, ma petite veste n'était pas très chaude et je me sentais seule. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. En à peine quelque heure je venais de me faire abandonner sur le bord de la route par le mec le plus beau que je n'avais jamais croisé, je venais d'apprendre de la plus horrible des manières que les loups garou existaient et j'étais assise dans la tanière de l'un d'entre eux. Je n'avais cependant pas peur de ce dernier. Au contraire sa présence me rassurait …

Alors que je grelottais je senti quelque chose de chaux et de doux se coller à moi. J'ouvris les yeux et découvrit que c'était le loup qui était venu s'enrouler autour de moi, comme pour me réchauffer. De son museau il me caressa la joue pour me rassurer. Mon regard se plongea alors dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur proche de l'ambre. On aurait crue se baigné dans un océan de lumière. Ce n'était pas là le regard d'un animal sauvage mais celui d'un être avec un cœur et des pensé. Je posai mes main sur les coté de son visage et doucement le caressa.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu es à la fin ? Chuchotais-je trop envouté par le regard de l'animal.

Pour seule réponse il mit sa queue toute douce et touffue sur mon corps comme pour me protéger du froid et me lécha la joue. Je m'endormis ainsi dans les « bras » de cet animal. Le lendemain matin je réveillai pensant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Mais je revins vite à la réalité. J'étais perdu, à des kilomètres de chez moi et je ne savais comment rentrée. La seule chose qui aurait pu m'aider était ce loup… Cependant il n'était plus là. Paniquer de me retrouver encore seule et triste d'avoir de nouveau été abandonné je fondis en larme. Quand tout d'un coup j'entendis des pas venir vers la grotte. Je me précipitai au fond de cette dernière craignant de retomber sur les loups de la nuit passé. Mais à mon grand étonnement ce fut un jeune homme qui en sorti. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un simple jean. Il était grand, musclé, avait les cheveux noir et sa peau était légèrement halé.

_Salut toi ça va ? me dit-il comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

_Euh … qui êtes-vous ?

J'eu pour seule réponse un léchouille sur la joue. Je le repoussai d'abord vivement puis le fixa attentivement dans les yeux.

_ Oh non ! M'écriai-je Ne me dit pas que tu es …. Non je suis folle c'est impossible !

_ Qu'est-ce que qui est impossible ? Me dit-il tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de mon visage.

J'avais beau refuser de l'admettre l'évidence était là. Ce jeune homme n'était autre que le loup de la veille qui m'avait sauvé Leurs regards étaient identiques.

_ Tu es le loup d'hier non ?

A peine eu-je prononcer cette phrase que je me senti stupide. Cependant ce dernier me fit un énorme sourire avant de me dire :

_Exacte moi c'est Jacob, ravi de pouvoir enfin te parler. Et toi c'est ?

_ Bella, moi c'est Bella…. Euh comment …. Enfin qu'est-ce que tu … bégayais-je.

_ Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Allons tu poses des questions mais tu connais déjà les réponses.

_Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es un loup…un loup…garou …. Dire ces mots avec un tel sérieux me semblais totalement surréaliste.

_Yep mademoiselle ! Mais puis-je te demander ce que tu fais ici ? Perdu dans cette forêt ?

Timidement mais honnêtement je lui racontai ma soirée d'hier soir. Ce dernier grogna à plusieurs reprises en entendant les méfaits que Mike m'avais fait subir.

_ Jacob est ce que tu saurais comment je pourrais rentée ?

_ T'inquiète mademoiselle je vais te ramener chez toi en un rien de temps. Mais avant il faut que tu manges.

Il s'en alla alors sans même me laissé le temps de lui répondre. Environs un quart d'heure plus tard il revint les bras chargé de nourriture diverse et varié. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement puis vint le moment de ce mettre en route. Il m'expliqua alors qu'il valait mieux pour nous de traverser le foret au lieu de faire le détour par la route car ainsi il pourrait se transformer en loup pour nous transporter plus vite. Il s'en alla alors puis revis sous la forme de ce magnifique loup doré. C'est alors que je remarquai que ces blessure avait tout simplement disparue. Ce dernier eu pour seule réponde un haussement « d'épaules « (si je puis appeler ça ainsi vue que Jacob était un loup). Il se baissa me permettant de monté sur lui. Sa fourrure était si douce que je serrais fort son cop et me frotta à elle. Cela eu pour effet de le faire ronronner. Bizarrement je n'étais pas gêné, sans doute du a sa forme de loup. Il se mit alors à courir. J'étais presque persuader de voir naitre un sourie sur ses « lèvres » à chaque fois que je frottais un peux plus contre lui ou que je resserrais un peu plus mon emprise sur son coup. La nuit tomba assez vites et Jacob nous trouva un endroit confortable où nous pouvions dormir. Comme la nuit passée je m'endormis blotti contre lui. Et c'est ainsi que ce passèrent les 3 jours suivant cependant lors de la 3ème nuit je me réveillai dut au grognement de Jacob. Je regardais autour ne nous mais ne voyais rien qui puisse ainsi le mettre en état d'alerte, quand tout d'un coup Edward surgis à l'entrée de la grotte. Sans rien comprendre à ce qui venait de ce passé je me retrouvai dans les bras de Edward loin de Jacob. Ce dernier quand a lui avait bondi sur ces pates et grognait maintenant les crocs à découvert. Pour la première fois Jacob me fit vraiment peur…

Et voila ceci est la fin de ce chapitre . En espérents qu'il vous aura plus. Bonne journée/soirée a vous. Votre dévoué Yuna


	3. Morsure n 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voila un nouveau chapitre se soir. Est-ce que Bella se remettra de la trahison d'Edward? Se plaira-t-elle a rester au près de Jacob ? Mais avant tout est-ce que ses deux prétendant arriverons-t-il a ce tolérer ? Vous serez tout cela dans cette nouvelle morsure !**

**Morsure n°3 :**

Jacob défiait littéralement Edward. Tant bien que mal je me défis de son emprise et couru dans le coin opposé. Ils se tournaient l'un autour de l'autre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward se bernais à faire face à Jacob après tout que pouvait-il face à un tel loup ? Ce n'était qu'un humain bon sang.

Je criai alors à Edward de partir. Qu'il allait simplement mourir. Que Jacob allait le tuer d'un seul coup de patte. Il se retourna alors vers moi apparemment étonner de ma remarque.

_ Comment ça Jacob ? Bella es-tu en train de me dire que tu as déjà donné un nom à cette bête ?

_ Jacob n'est pas une bête ! Vociférais-je tout en m'approchant du concerner. C'est un ….

Je me coupai brutalement. Si je disais à Edward que Jacob était un loup garou, il me prendrait évidement pour une folle bonne à être interné. Cependant ce dernier se tourna vers le loup et lui dit d'un air étonné :

_ Tu lui as dit ?

Jacob eu pour seule réponse de se placer au-dessus de moi me protégeant de toute sa hauteur. Suite à cette réaction Edward parti dans un fou rire. Malgré toute la rancœur et le dégout que je ressentais suite à son abandon je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouvé craquant. Cependant Edward se stoppa net, réalisant soudainement quelque chose :

_ Mais alors c'est elle, elle est ton élu, tu souhaites donc la marquée.

A peine eu-t-il dit ça que le voilà reparti de plus belle dans son fou rire. Je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. Jacob se mit à grogner de plus en plus fort.

Avant même que je puisse dire ouf Edward fondit sur Jacob, me poussant au passage et lui asséna un coup apparemment assez violent vue le feulement qu'il arracha à Jacob. Ce dernier s'effondra littéralement au sol. Son souffle était court, il souffrait. Je courus vers lui et examina sa blessure. Elle était profonde. Comment Edward avait-il pus lui infliger un tel coup. Un humain contre un loup ça ne pouvait se dérouler ainsi. Je réalisai soudainement que rien ne prouvait qu'Edward fût humain. Je dirais même plus tôt l'inverse, tout me prouvait qu'il ne l'était pas. Entre ses yeux fluorescent et sa force tout était contre lui. Edward serait-il alors un loup garou comme Jacob ? Ou était-il autre chose ? Quelque chose de bien pire et de bien plus puissant ?

_Jacob ne bouge pas je vais t'arranger ça.

_ Oh comme c'est mignon une bête et une humaine ! C'est la meilleur ! Ricana Edward. Allez Bella arrête tes bêtises et revient là, je vais te raccompagné chez toi. Ajouta-t-il en me tendant la main.

_ Ça ne va pas la tête ! M'énervais-je. Pourquoi je reviendrais vers un type comme toi ! Tu m'as carrément laissé tomber dans la forêt ! Tu m'as abandonné ! D'ailleurs comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Al … commença-t-il.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu n'y es pas autorisé ! Une seule personne en as le droit et ce n'est certainement pas toi !

_ Bella … je t'assure, je ne voulais pas t'abandonné. Je t'ai cherché durant c'est trois jours. J'étais fou d'inquiétude, je t'assure Bella ! Revient vers moi….

_ Explique moi d'abord pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule dans la voiture après être parti sans un mot, sans une explication !

_ Bella, je suis parti parce que si j'étais resté auprès de toi j'aurais faire une grosse bêtise …. Je n'aurais pas pu résister et ni me retenir.

Je restais sans voie, de quoi Edward voulait-il bien parler …. Je ne comprenais pas … et cela ne l'excusait en rien…

_Peux-tu m'expliquer ton comportement envers Jacob ? Il ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache.

_Mais Bella as-tu vu ce qu'est « ton Jacob » ? C'est un monstre !

_ Arrête tout de suite Edward ! Jacob est tout sauf un monstre, dis-je tout en caressant tendrement le museau de ce dernier qui ne put s'empêcher de ronronner. C'est une créature certes peut ordinaire mais elle sort tout droit d'un conte de fée. Il est doux, amicale et protecteur. Il ne me laisse pas tombé lui, au moins !

_ Il est dangereux Bella !

_ Sans aucun doute moins que toi ! C'est toi le monstre Edward ! C'est toi qui m'as laissé seule dans cette forêt ! C'est à cause de toi que j'ai faillis mourir !

Suite à ces mots Edward blêmis. Il chancela, s'approcha quelque peu de moi, tendis sa main vers ma joue mais fut vite stopper par Jacob qui s'interposa entre nous et poussa un puissant grognement.

_ Comment ça Bella ? Explique-moi ….

_ C'est simple, répondis-je tout en me collant à Jacob, le soir ou tu m'as abandonné … Des loups garous sont venu m'attaquer et si Jacob n'avais pas été là je serais sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Edward à coté de Jacob tu ne vaux rien ! Jacob est surnaturel !

Piqué au vif Edward me tira sur le bras, me forçant ainsi à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Ne croit pas qu'il est le seul à être surnaturel ! Tout en prononçant ces mots il fit luire ses yeux tout comme ce soir-là. Tu apprendras bien vite que les loups garous ne sont pas les seuls à exister. Et quand à toi Jacob retient bien qu'Bella est aussi ma destinée.

Je ne relavai pas sa dernière phrase trop sous le choc de découvrir que Edward était un être surnaturel. Certes je m'en doutais mais jamais je n'aurais cru que cela pourrais être vraiment vrai. Apres tout croire en quelque chose est toujours plus simple que de l'admettre.

Edward alla s'assoir dans un coin de la grotte et dit :

_Puis que c'est ainsi je vais vous accompagner sur le chemin du retour… même si c'est une perte de temps avec ma vitesse …. Siffla-t-il plus bas.

Je ne relevai point et Jacob non plus. Ce dernier émit un feulement me rappelant qu'il était blessé par la faute de Edward. J'alla donc chercher de nouvelles feuilles pour apaiser la douleur et le pensa. J'aurais parié qu'à ce moment Jacob tira la langue à Edward comme signe de victoire. Cela me fit alors sourire. Moi qui n'avais jamais eu la moindre attention me retrouvais au milieu d'une sorte de petite guerre entre deux magnifiques être surnaturels. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'était Edward. Cela devait être en rapport à l'incident de la voiture et son « impossibilité a ce contrôlé ». . . Jacob se roulât alors en boule autour de moi, comme un gros chat, il ronronnait au toucher de mes caresses. J'adorais passer mes mains dans sa fourrure, elle était tellement douce. Je m'endormi alors au rythme des respirations de ce grand loup. Le lendemain, je me réveillai à ma grande surprise dans les bras de Jacob mais pas Jacob le loup mais Jacob l'homme …. Je n'osais pas bouger. Ma tête était callée contre son torse, un de ses bras se perdait dans mes cheveux et le deuxième me tenait par la hanche. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Alors que je bougeai Jacob se réveilla.

_Coucou toi ça va ? me dit-il ses petits yeux toujours endormis.

_Oui et toi ?

Il me répondit par un simple petit bâillement et un chaste baiser sur le front. Ce dernier acte me fit passer du blanc laiteux au rouge cramoisi. Sa peau était si chaude, on aurait dit un radiateur. Il se mit alors a joué avec mes cheveux, quand tout d'un coup la voie de Edward retenti….

_Bon quand vous aurez fini vous me le direz ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore le grincheux ?

_ Vous devriez partir, je vous retrouverais plus tard …. La route va être longue.

_Comment ça ? L'interrompis-je. Pourquoi tu ne pars avec nous ? Tu vas encore me laissée derrière toi ?

Je vis dans les yeux d'Edward que cette dernière phrase lui fit mal. Mais c'était tellement vrai.

_Je ne t'abandonne pas Bella, j'ai juste … j'ai juste des choses à faire…

_ Des choses à faire, m'enquis-je, c'est-à-dire ?

_ Des choses que ma nature m'oblige à respecter ! Vociféra-t-il.

Je me levai donc, Jacob alla donc se transformé à l' abri des regards et revins donc sous la forme d'un loup géant. Il était toujours aussi beau. On aurait dit le soleil. Je montai sur lui et nous voilà repart tous deux. Cette fois s'il ne courut pas, il marcha d'un pas lent. Je mis cela sur le compte de la blessure mais un partie de moi savait que cela n'était pas totalement du à cela. Cependant cela ne me dérangeait guerre vue que j'appréciais la compagnie de Jacob. Et puis personne ne m'attendait chez moi, ma mère était partie en voyage et à la fac je n'avais aucun ami …. A cette triste pensé, je serai plus fort Jacob contre moi et colla mon corps à son cou. Je me sentais bien collé à lui. Sa douce chaleur et sa respiration me berçait. Cependant il me paraissait si loin de moi, tout comme Edward.

Je dois bien l'avouer, même si Edward a été le plus beau des salops je ne peux m'empêcher de pensé à lui. Quand je le vois mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de battre la chamade, je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver à lui, à ses bras, à ses lèvres… Reprends-toi Bella, ce type ne vaut rien ! Mais rien à faire, Edward m'attire et je ne peux le nier…. Une larme coula sur ma joue, je priai intérieurement pour que Jacob ne se rende compte de rien ….

**Et Voila ce nouveau chapitre se termine ici mais l'aventure vas continuer. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Encore merci a vous tous pour votre soutient et vos critiques qui sont tj les bien venue. Le nombre de lecteur augmente jours après jours et cela fait toujours très plaisir! J'attend vos critiques avec impatience gros bisous a vous ! **

**Votre dévouée Yuna ! **


End file.
